


António Variações

by Blankpires



Series: Considerações sobre Portugal [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Criticism, Portugal - Freeform
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankpires/pseuds/Blankpires
Summary: um poema sobre antónio variações e o que ele significa para a maioria dos portugueses
Series: Considerações sobre Portugal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639147
Kudos: 1





	António Variações

Héroi que mesmo depois de ser cantado  
Continuou desconhecido  
Irá esta gente um dia saber o que tu nos crias dizer?

Tanta luta pela tua parte  
Levou a ninguém aprender nada  
Porque aqui algo diferente  
É "maluqueira"

Algum dia vou poder ouvir o teu nome  
Sem ser seguido de um insulto,  
ou um comentário inopurtuno?

Queria ouvir o teu nome como herói português  
Como um icone popular  
Tal como são os Queen em Inglaterra  
Infelizmente Inglaterra não é esta terra  
E ainda temos muito que andar

Mas já andamos tanto  
Tanta mudança!  
Mas ainda falta passos issensiais que nenhum estrangeiro consegue ver  
E toda a gente sabe que o que importa é o que os outros pensam

Criticou-nos Eça de Queirós por isso  
E não aprendemos nada  
E por isso gente como tu  
Vive num mar ambiguo de insegurança e constragimento

Achava eu que personagens que marcassem o país  
Fossem mais além de estátuas vazias e pósters polidos  
Ah mas enganei-me sériamente  
Nem Fernando Pessoa que nos forçam ouvir na escola  
Que nos vemos em todo o lado  
Não passa disso para a maioria  
Que se não for para insultar, para quê falar?

**Author's Note:**

> espero que tenham gostado 😔 deixem kudos, comentários e se quiserem podem falar cmg no twitter @wlwtrekkie


End file.
